Sasuke's Surprise
by Aacura
Summary: Yaoi oneshot. Team 7 are under a new training programme and one day somethings appears the matter with sasuke. narusasu 1 SHOT COMPLETE


Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto crashed into their home and collapsed on the wooden flooring. It was a new training mission for team 7, and Kakashi was working them ruthlessly. They rented a wooden house in the middle of the forest, in the middle of no where.

The three, now eighteen year olds wolfed down their food, consisted of salad, a side of chicken and fruit juice. It was a rare meal, as for nine months, they lived mainly on protein shakes.

Glancing to the side, Naruto noticed Sasuke slow down his eating pace and wearing a frown. Not the usual 'I am a hard ass ninja' frown, but one tainted with sadness. The raven haired teen caught the observer's eyes and gave a gentle smile before returning to his meal. Sakura and Kakashi failed to notice his change in attitude, but Naruto looked concerned.

The two teenage boys were sent to collect more firewood they were dangerously low on, giving the fox the chance to question the other.

"Are you ok?" ok, so it was blunt, but it was straight to the point.

"I'm fine." Sasuke smiled unconvincingly. He was a bad actor, and Naruto felt the need of a mental note to pick on him about this later.

"Sasuke..."

"Hmm?" Naruto stopped and gently held onto Sasuke's upper right arm, causing him to stop also. "Naruto?"

"You think I wouldn't notice?" Naruto pecked the elder teen on the lips, drawing back only a few inches before speaking softly, "We've been dating for seven months now. Don't you think I'd notice if something was wrong?" Sasuke returned a kiss,

"I'll be alright by tomorrow. Today is just... not my day." Smiling he walked on ahead to collect more wood. Watching him leave, Naruto smirked. Truthfully, he knew what was getting his boyfriend down, but he needed to fool Sasuke into thinking that he was completely unaware that it was his nineteenth birthday today. Naruto actually had something special planned. Something Sasuke would never forget. It was something that would show him how much he loved him and was entirely devoted to him. Retreating with his logs, Naruto left Sasuke in the wood and ran back to the house.

'Stupid Naruto! Leaving me to do all the work! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna hang him out a window by his ankles, covered in honey and leave him to the bees and rabid rabbits! Mwa ha ha!... Ok, the evil laugh was not really needed but I'm just so pissed off!! He better have a good reason for ditching me, or by the Gods will I hurt him so much he won't be able to stand for a week! And I don't mean the kinky type of pain!!'

Sasuke continued to mumble to himself furiously, storming back to the house with his larger mound of logs than his partner. His arms and legs were aching from the earlier training and the wood wasn't exactly light. He needed to relax, but he'd probably end up fighting with Naruto, wearing himself out even more.

"NARUTO!!!" Sasuke screamed his name as he slammed the door open, threatening to fly off its hinges.

'That's strange... Sensei and Sakura aren't here.' Sasuke tip toed stealthily around the kitchen (the front door led to the kitchen), listening out for any signs of alien movement. He could feel the presence of another, but where exactly, he could not pin point.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"AAAARGH!!!" Sasuke jumped from the sudden outburst, his heart pounding furiously and the colour drained completely from his face.

"N-N-Naruto?! What the fuck was that all about?!" Sasuke regained his pissed off mode, "And why the fuck did you leave me to-" Naruto slammed his lips against the frantic teen's, shutting him up. Naruto buried his hands in his lover's locks, massaging the back of his skull. Sasuke moaned in to the kiss, pulling him closer. Naruto slid his left hand down to Sasuke's middle, attempting to lift up his shirt. That was when Sasuke's eyes flung open and pushed Naruto away, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Excuse me?" Naruto looked slightly hurt,

"What about Kakashi Sensei and Sakura?! They don't know about us!! What if they caught us?!"

"Part of the excitement when you think about it." Naruto grinned,

"I'm serious." His face proved his statement. Naruto sighed,

"It's ok. They left for the nearest town."

"Huh?! But the next town isn't for miles! It would take them a whole day just to get there."

"I know, but Sakura said something about women needing stuff every month." A sweat drop glided down the side of Sasuke's head as he observed the dumb expression on his boyfriend's face. He sighed,

"Well I guess we won't be seeing them two for a while." Naruto smirked and began to continue his work. He pulled Sasuke into a lip bruising kiss, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth, demanding, not asking for entrance. Shock and surprise hit the raven haired teen, as he had never seen Naruto act so dominant since they had been together. The blonde used his right hand to pull on Sasuke's collar, pulling towards him, but used his left hand to gently push his lover back, causing them both to move. Sasuke took note that they were headed towards the stairs, and therefore had to manoeuvre his body so he could climb the obstacle and yet not break the heavenly treatment he was receiving.

Once they had reached the landing, Naruto smashed his boyfriend into the bedroom door. Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped 'Why is he acting like this?' Naruto bore his eyes into Sasuke with hunger and possessiveness. Sasuke would be lying if he said he wasn't even a tad scared. Approaching him slowly, Naruto glided his hand under Sasuke's shirt, tickling the flesh as his fingers slithered towards their destination. His goal reached, Naruto pressed his thumb into the bud of Sasuke's nipple making it rise.

"Ah!" a gasp of shock passed Sasuke's lips, a groan soon following as the sensitive area was soothingly rubbed gently. Another hand made its way up the stretched shirt, though aiming for the right bud. Pushing, rubbing, flicking, this teasing made Sasuke grip the blonde's hair tightly, tightening his chest muscles. Sasuke wanted, no, needed to kiss his koi, but every time he tried to brush against those god forsaken lips, Naruto refused. It seemed he wanted to observe Sasuke's reactions to his current activities. As confusing as this all was to Sasuke, his thoughts were forced back to the sensations that tingled through his spine.

The treatment stopped suddenly, making Sasuke open his eyes he had not realised had closed. Naruto still stared at him, his expression not changed. The door suddenly opened and Sasuke flew backwards. Naruto swiftly caught him and rammed their lips back together. Next thing Sasuke knew, he was sitting down, a brief glace to the side told him that a wooden chair had been randomly placed in the middle of the room which he was currently sitting on. Naruto pulled the boy's chin up, making them look at each other as he gracefully sat on his lap, facing him.

"N-Naruto." He gulped, "What's gotten in to you?" the blonde bent down to seductively whisper into his left ear,

"Don't you like it?" finishing his question with a soft kiss on the sweet spot of his lover's neck,

"Mmm… yes, but-"

"Then why are you complaining?" he ravished the elder's neck with his lips, tongue and teeth, grazing the surface harshly but pleasurable enough to make his partner melt. A loud click reached sensitive ears,

"What was that?" Sasuke tried to move his arms, only to discover that they had in fact been handcuffed together, and to the chair, having no possible way to escape. Sasuke looked back into Naruto's eyes which now had a tint of amusement.

"What are you doing?"

"Tying you to the chair."

"I can see that idiot, but why?" Naruto obtained a look of pure evil. "W-why?"

"You really wanna know?" the blonde went right up close to Sasuke's face which nodded in slight concern and fear. He bent back down to his ear and whispered chillingly,

"Cuz I wanna make you scream." Sasuke's pupils miniaturized as Naruto drew back with a harsh smirk.

With one swift rip, Naruto robbed his lover of his upper clothing, revealing his well built chest. He went to violate the quivering body, but drew back with thought written on his features.

"No…" Sasuke gulped and bravely asked,

"No what?"

"There's simply too much of you." The other furrowed his eyebrows in question. Naruto placed his hands together and moved them in different positions calling out something which Sasuke didn't quite grasp. A puff of smoke and suddenly, four more Naruto's appeared around him. Each one of them had their own villainous look on their faces. Each of the blondes flung their tango coloured jackets into the corner, leaving them in orange trousers and black tank tops.

Sasuke jumped as he felt a light graze on his left arm. Looking behind him, he saw one of the Narutos' kissing the inside of his left arm. It felt… nice. His attention then turned to his chest. A delicate finger paced up and down in between his chest muscles, the culprit being the Naruto to his right. Another hand brushed against his left side, tickling him that he squirmed every now and then. Sasuke noticed that the Naruto's now had more determination in their looks than vicious eyes. 'What are they – I mean – what is he up to?' The Naruto behind him grasped his hand as though preparing him for something. Sasuke did not expect what happened next!

All at once the Narutos worked their magic! The one behind clamped his teeth into his neck, holding onto his hand and upper arm. The one to his left bit, sucked and licked his left nipple, hungrily, playing with the right. Finally, the right Naruto grabbed his growing organ trapped within cloth and smashed his lips against his lover's, stopping the almighty scream that emerged from deep within his lungs!

'Oh God! Oh God!! Oh God!!!' Was Sasuke's recited mantra within his mind he felt was about to explode! The three Naruto's continued to pleasure him as the one on his lap observed, highly amused. Though a click of his fingers, and they stopped all at once. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, sweat pouring from his face. The Naruto on his lap kissed his swollen lips and untied the trademark leaf forehead protector, finally climbing off and kneeling before him. Gently, he undid Sasuke's belt and easily slid off his trousers and boxers. Sasuke was now completely naked.

"W-w-w… hat n-ow?" the kneeling Naruto smirked,

"I said I wanna hear you scream." Before Sasuke had any chance on this earth to answer back, Naruto dived and took him in whole, instantly sucking hard.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Sasuke flung his head back, forcing the heavens to hear his pleasure filled cry! His hot organ was in possession of Naruto's hot cavern and his demonic tongue, sucking, licking and nipping his sensitive area. "AAH!! AAH!! AAH! AAH!!" he gave Naruto what he wanted. His screams filled the room and all the ears occupying it. Never did Sasuke ever think Naruto was capable of such endeavours!! His seed finally released and white spots devoured Sasuke's vision

Sasuke's head fell limp to his chest. He panted, unable to breath regularly, and shaking uncontrollably. Only one Naruto stayed as the others disappeared in a puff of smoke, and this one frowned slightly. He took in sight his quivering partner, drenched in the sweat he had released by his tormentor. With a simple click, Naruto released a hand from the silver cuffs, catching his lover as he fell forward, still breathing irregularly. They both knelt on the floor, the blonde hugging the other to keep him warm. Sasuke eventually opened his eyes half way and made a quivering hand trail towards his lover's face. Cupping his cheek, Naruto held it in place and stroked the soaked flesh. Sasuke smiled, a tired smile, and melted into him.

The pair's embrace only lasted a short while, until Naruto picked up his lover, bridal style, and carried him to his soft, awaiting bed. Sasuke lay on the mattress, staring up at the one that was leaning over him. With a simple kiss on the lips, Naruto got up off the bed.

"Wait!" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand. "Where are you going?" Naruto smiled,

"I'll be back in a sec." he took off, leaving Sasuke's hand to gracefully fall back onto the bed.

A second passed… a minute passed… an hour passed, and still no sign of Naruto. 'Has he left me? Had his way with me and tossed me aside like an old play thing? The longer Naruto didn't come back, the more worried Sasuke got. Three hours gone and it was almost midnight. The moon shone on the lonely teen's face, illuminating a small tear that escaped from the corner of his eye. He gasped as something lightly brushed it away. Looking back to his left he saw Naruto withdraw his hand.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Sasuke flung himself into Naruto's arms sighing in relief.

"I thought you left me." he whispered. Naruto pulled him away and kissed him reassuringly. I'll never leave you. Actually-" he looked at the clock revealing four minutes until midnight, "I went to get this." An envelope was pushed into Sasuke's hands, "It just took me a while to find it." He grinned sheepishly. Sasuke opened the seal and inside was a card. "Since it's not midnight yet, I can still say, Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Inside, written was, 'To Sasuke, Happy Birthday, with all my love, Naruto xxxxx p.s. Did you like your present?'. The birthday boy looked back up at him,

"You remembered?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Yep! Course I did!" Again, he kissed his boyfriend, who returned it much sweeter.

"Thank you. I love you too." Naruto grinned, pleased with himself. "One question though."

"Hmm?"

"Why am I the only one naked?" Naruto did not expect that.

"Erm… well, cuz there wasn't really any need for me to."

"Fine then." Sasuke turned away playfully and lay down again, "Guess we can't have sex then." He taunted. Naruto stripped himself surprisingly fast, and whipped his lover around, enabling him to crush their lips together. "Lube is in the draw."

"I'm on top."

"I'm on my back."

"Ready?"

"Fuck me!"

Morning came and several rays of sun shine rest upon Sasuke's eyelids, forcing them to squint open. He attempted to sit up, but cringed as a sharp pain went through him. 'Oh yeah. Naruto fucked me senseless last night.' He smirked as he remembered the many positions they did it in. 'That was one looong night.' His smirk dropped, 'Where's Naruto?' the blonde was missing from his lover's side. Thumping sounded on the stairs and his bedroom door opened half way,

"And I thought you guys said I was always late! Training's at the crack of dawn remember?"

"K-K-Kakashi Sensei?!?!" Sasuke shot up, covering his whole body with his blanket, "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Uhh… training? Y'know, the thing we've been doing for the last couple of months? Are you sick?"

"No!! I'm, err, fine! Just tired!"

"Ok then! Be downstairs soon. Sakura's PMSing!" They both sweat dropped as the elder left. Sasuke sighed as his Sensei left, but gasped as a sudden cold feeling brushed passed his left thigh. Observing, his eyes widened, quickly replaced with a venomous glare,

"I-am-SO-gonna-KILL-Naruto!!"

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke was showered, dressed and heading downstairs with his hands in his pockets, which was eerily quiet. Kakashi Sensei and Naruto were sat at the table whilst Sakura had her back turned, cooking something.

"…Morning." Sakura turned and smiled,

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" Sasuke blushed and sat next to Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei! Pass me the plates please; I can't reach them off the top shelf."

"Sakura, surely a ninja in training can-"

"PASS ME THE FUCKING PLATES!!!"

"Yes Ma'am!!" Kakashi Sensei stood obediently and quickly.

Since Kakashi Sensei was absent from the table, Sasuke glared at his lover who could physically feel the heat from the angry teen beside him,

"What are they doing here?!" he harshly whispered, making Naruto flinch,

"They said they were going to town so would be gone for two nights, but on the way, they got lost and found another town, so they were able to come back this morning. I heard the door and Sakura yelling, so I quickly ran back to my room. Sorry!!"

"Well that explains ONE thing!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean THIS you bastard!!" Sasuke pulled out his left hand from his pocket to show the handcuffs used last night still clutched around his left wrist! Naruto couldn't help it; he went into hysterics, falling onto the floor clutching his sides! "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Sasuke noticed they had an audience so sat still, head down and quickly shoving his left hand back into his pocket.

Kakashi Sensei had to drag Sasuke outside, despite his protests! Though when they stood before him, he acted as though it had never happened.

"Since you have all mastered climbing trees, I thought that today we could try and perfect your hand to hand combat skills." Naruto and Sasuke turned to stone. "I want to start with Naruto and Sakura, and I shall pair off with Sasuke."

"I really don't feel like sparring today." Kakashi rose his visible brow at Sasuke,

"And why not?"

"I-I just don't feel too well."

"Ok then, well I'll pair with Sakura then, and you with Naruto, then we'll see how you're doing." Sasuke could not argue, though this would be a great cover up for kicking his lover's ass!!

"Where's the key Baka?!"

"I-I don't know-" Sasuke slammed Naruto up against a tree with his right hand,

"I lost it after… after… well, you know…"

"So you mean that I'm stuck like this?!" Naruto, if possible, paled even further.

"What are you two doing over there?" Kakashi Sensei's voice was present.

"You know I can't spar right now!!" he continued to whisper, not exactly gently,

"Just cover up. Use your right arm and legs!"

"You baka!! If you re-call we fucked all night and my ass isn't exactly up to the comfort of walking, let alone bloody sparring!! If they find out about us, it'll be your neck!!"

"Is it that embarrassing for you to be with me, Sasuke?" Naruto's face dropped and Sasuke's softened,

"No, that's not what I mean. It's just… I'm not ready to come out yet, and I think two guys, one limping and strapped to handcuffs and alone one night, doesn't exactly yell out I'm as straight as you can get." Naruto smirked,

"Just collapse and look ill…. Well…. You are a bad actor."

"I am not a bad actor! I can cover up anything!"

"HEADS UP!!!" A fist came flying towards Sasuke's head, though he blocked it easily.

"What the fuck was that for?!" It was Kakashi Sensei.

"Sasuke… why are you wearing handcuffs?" Realisation struck him that he had used his left arm to block, thus forgetting about his secret accessory.

"Uhh….." Nope, he could not think of a cover up… 'I am a bad actor.' Kakashi Sensei dropped his arm and looked at Naruto who was as beetroot red as Sasuke. Adding one and one, Kakashi Sensei smiled (or as far as you could tell).

"Yes Sasuke, you don't look too well. Perhaps you should take a days rest. Let's all go back to the house and I'll get those handcuffs off." Team 7 walked back slowly, for Sasuke's pace, to the house. "Sooo… what did you two get up to whilst we were gone?" A spark of evil coursed through his visible eye,

"Get bent!" Sasuke was extremely embarrassed,

"Ah, I could say the same to you." He laughed.


End file.
